Working for an Uchiha
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: Sasuke is 22 years old and the leader of the Uchiha Corportation. He has to take over after his father, fuguku retires. Itachi Is already head of the Uchiha Police Corporation. Sasuke puts out a job offering for Assistant. Kagome Uzumaki is jobless!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to put Working for an Uchiha on fanfiction too! I am writing this one, Life of a Lonely Wolf, and Konoha High School. I am still going to write Konoha High School. I just needed to find my notebook for my other chapters! My mom decided to clean my room the day I wanted to update! And its taking me a while to find it. School is not really a problem but it still gets in the way! I am going to do my best to update! Just give me some more time!**

Hey, my name is Kagome!

My life is sucking right now!

I'm 21 years old.

I'm jobless due to the fact that I quitted my job. I quit because those dirty bastards tried touch me. I hate being touch by Men.

I've hated men since the day I broke up with that dirty ass Cain.

He tried to take things a little fast. Almost raped me.

But, my bro Naruto handled them. God. I miss him.

He's working in Northern Japan with my best friend A.K.A Wife up there.

I barely see them. Enough about me.

Naruto gave me me this application that I suppose to turn in.

It called "Uchiha Corporation". I guess I will get ready for my Interview and bring my application.

See ya!

Hey, My name is Sasuke Uchiha... I'm 22 years old and I really don't want to talk right now! I have to get ready for some stupid interviews.

Assistant Interviews at that and they today.

I really hope I don't have any fangirls at the Assistants Interview. They can be rather annoying.

All they do is try to fuck with me and shit. Which really pisses me off.

Itachi is another person that aggravates and likes to get under my skin.

My Father, Fugaku retire from the company last week. And he shirts the job on his younger son. Some father he is. I guess I get ready for the Interview. Hn.

Bye...

**Don't you think these too are interesting characters? **

**I love feedback! Just a word or two is like a paragraph! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want a spider monkey! Oh, sorry! **

**Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 1: A Bad Morning

Monday, August 1 6:00 in the morning

"Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation, no,no breathing (Papa Roach- Last Resort! One of my favorite Papa Roach songs)

Dont give a fuck

If I cut my arm bleeding..."

Kagome POV Her house

I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock and drag my lazy ass out my bed into the shower.

Today was the big Interview at the Uchiha Corporation. I was so excited!

Sike. I really wanted to stay in my bed and be a lazy fatass all day long. (One of the props of getting your household.)

But Naruto threatened, he would tell Mom and Dad to take my inheritance away.

And that caught my attention like a falling skyscraper.

Anyway, I jumped out the shower and wrapped a creamy towel around me.

I swear, having a size 36 DD is curse for many women.

I went back into my room and put on my bra/underwear, black skinny jeans, a white polo t-shirt, and my favorite neon green socks.

I entered the bathroom again.

This time fixing my natural black and yellow hair to a side ponytail w/ a bang.

I added my ramen-flavor lip gloss to my lips. Mmmm.. Ramen.

I went downstairs to grab my black and white chuck taylors.

I love my babies. They go with all my clothes.

I grab my car keys,purse, a red lolipop, mapquest-to-the-place, and jumped into my nissan.

Sasuke Pov Uchiha Residence

"Mr Uchiha, Mr Uchiha wake up!" I heard a voice calling me.

"What!" I groan trying to get more rest.

"You have interviews to attend in 1 hour. You don't want to be late do you." She said, blushing out the room.

I got out of my bed and head for the shower. I saw that the maid had put my wear for the day on the sink.

I closed the door and stripped out of my night clothes and hopped into the shower.

I put my head up against the wall , thinking about how hard today was going to be.

I hated it. Fangirls. Whores. Sluts.

I jumped out the shower and put on my suit and tie.

I brushed my teeth and hair.

I grabbed my uniform black shoes by the door and a tomato.

The maid open the mansion front door and I head into my limo.

Kagome POV On the Road 6:45 am

I was going 45 miles in a school zone.

The police were out doing stuff, so I really didn't have anything hindering me.

I had fifteen minutes until the Uchiha Corporation started interviewing for the Assistant job.

Mapquest says to go left on Northside Rd to meet your finally destination.

But, All I see this this long ass limo in my god-damn way.

When, the limo finally ended.

Then, I saw the crossing guard come in the road to guide traffic. All fuck berries.

I have been waiting here for like 5 minutes waiting for that god-damn limo to move.

I repeatly hit my head on my steerwheel.

My life sucks.

Sasuke POV 5 Minutes Away from the Uchiha Corporation

I was listening to Situations by Escape the Fate on my ipod.

I was thinking about that Nissan that almost hit my damn limo.

I swear, some people needed to show some respect.

My limo driver, Drake, open my door for me and I got out.

I guess, we were in the parking lot of Uchiha Corporation.

I give a tip to Drake and started heading towards Uchiha Corps.

Kagome POV In the Uchiha Corporation Parkinglot

I ended up taking a new Uchiha Corps due to a car accident.

I didnt cause. I mean come on who really slows down for yellow lights.

I walked down a couple more spaces. I was nearly there.

Till I dropped my purse.

Sasuke POV In Uchiha Corporation Parkinglot

I was couple more spaces away from the front door

. I saw this woman who was walking to the front door as well.

Maybe She was here for the Assistant job. I really hope she isnt a fangirl.

Hn. I started to check her out.

She was wearing black skinnys and white shirt.

She had a fatass.

I mean damn.

The way her ass was moving made me want to see it jiggle so more. I watched her bend down. I wanted some of that. I know that couldn't be a Fangirl.

She was way too hot to be fangirl.

Maybe the Interviews werent going to be so bad.

**I am too sexy for my bananas! Too sexy yeahhhhhhh!**

**I love feedback! Gimme some!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasuke was being a pervert last chapter! Let us see if he can control his self. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Interview with Mr. Uchiha

Kagome POV in Uchiha Corps Main Lobby

I walked to the front desk, seeing a blonde wearing wide revealing shirt trying to show off her non existing boobs. She was filing her nails trying to look cute with her red lipstick. I looked at her name tag it said "Ino Yanamaka". I ringed the bell.

The blonde whore looked up. "What do you want?" She said with atitiude.

This bitch needed to watch who the hell she is talking too. I repiled as nicely as possible. "I'm here for the Assistant Interview."

"Well, You should wait over there with the rest of the contestants because Mr. Uchiha hasn't arrived yet." She pointed to the last in the corner. Then, handed me a note that said 99th.

"Ok, What does this number mean?" I said with a little attitude in my voice.

" It means that you are the last one." She said in a way that made it sound like I was slow.

I didn't respond and just sat in the sit. She is so lucky. I needed this goddamn job. Damn whore.

I looked at the rest of attendants. They all looked like whores and fangirls. I have got some competition. Sike. I picked up a magazine and soon my eyes closed.

Sasuke POV* Uchiha Corporation Front Lobby

I walked in the front lobby and saw Ino giving me Fangirl look.

I give emotionless look and walk passed all the fangirls and whores trying so hard to get my attention.

I should really cancel these Interviews , but I needed an assistant. I opened the door to my office.

I sat down and got my papers together. I paged Ino.

" Ino, send in the first client.."

"Yes, Mr Uchiha..." She giggled.

I don't see why she works here. I rolled my eyes.

The first girl walked in. She has pink hair and emerald eyes. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

And it is all begins...

Kagome POV* 1 hour later.. still in the front lobby.

"99th... 99th" I woke up hearing yelling and screaming. I threw the magazine down and saw Ino pulling a girl off a door.

Ino looked at me. "Hey, you can going in now number 99." She said with her lips poking out.

This bitch. I got up and walk down a hallway to a door that was labeled "Mr. Uchiha". I fixed my hair and brushed off myself.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard from a monotone voice.

I walked in and saw a guy with black- spikey hair and onyx eyes. He had creamy skin and was wearing a open button down shirt.

Is it hot in here or is it just him? I asked myself

"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to sit down?" He asked.

I sat down and waited for him to ask me a question.

Sasuke POV*

I looked up and saw a woman with black hair and onyx eyes. She had a nice chest. She sat down and I open my folder. It said her name is Kagome Uzumaki. She must be Naruto's sister. I don't see how she can be hot as hell , but relate that loser.

Hn. "Why do you need this job?" I said with a smirk.

"Well, I need this job because I need to pay bills." She retorted.

"What are some experiences of being a Assistant?"

" I was a lawyer for 2 years and I quit."

"Why did you quit?"

"Because I all the clients were being perverts so I whoop there ass and quit." She said dropping her neon pen on my desk. I watched her lean over making her breasts jiggle forward.

She isnt fangirl. I can tell by the way she talks and her body movements. I'm going to have some fun with her.

Kagome POV*

I look at him, writing something down. He better be writing some good things down or else.

"What are you writing down?" I said getting irritated.

"Things." He continued to write.

It was seriously getting hot in here. I started unbuttoning my shirt and then started to fan myself. I could feel his eyes watching me unconsciously.

"Hey, are you done yet?" I said with a hint of boredum.

No answer.

"Hello."

No answer.

I can't stand to be ignored. I have severe anger problems.

I climbed on the desk and grabbed his collar. I glared at him. He was smirking at me. That bitch heard me the whole time.

"Did you hear me, Mr Uchiha?" I said getting in his face.

Hn. He licked his lips. I try so hard not to blush , but I failed miserably.

I lean in and started to get lost in his beautiful onyx eyes.

Then, his lips met mine...

**Its steaming up! **

**I love feedback !**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's getting steamy folks! Could this lead to …**

**Read to found out!**

**Orange !**

Chapter 3: Fangirls

Kagome *POV Mr. Uchiha's Office

His lips met mine. He slid his tongue into my mouth and we fought for dominance.

He tasted so good. I felt as if he were eating all my problems away.

He won our tongue war and pulled me by the waist into his lap.

I moaned and started to run my free hand through his spikey, black hair not breaking the kiss.

I started to grind against him feeling his lower area poke me the entire time.

He moaned and moved his hands to my ass. He moved them up and down slowly.

He continued to grope my ass and then give it a nice tight squeeze.

I broke the kiss to get some air to breath. Damn, this guy can kiss.

His onyx eyes met mine. He soon begin to unbutton my shirt, kissing my neck slight.

I felt like I was cloud 9. I didn't give a damn what my head said anymore.

My body was telling I needed this comfort. I hadn't been treated like this before.

While he continued to kiss my neck, I begin to unbutton his shirt, one by one. Nothing could spoil this moment.

Or. Could it?

The beeper in his office went off. I heard Mr. Uchiha groan.

He stopped and begun to rebutton his shirt. I got off his lap and also started to button my shirt. He slapped my ass.

"Ow!" I whined. Damn. He didnt have to hit it that hard.

I sat on the side of his desk.

Mr. Uchiha clicked the button.

"What is it Ino?"

"Sasuke-sama, the fangirls and Paparazzi are here and there are on there..."

I heard crashes, yelling, screaming, and camera flashing?

I heard him curse under his breath. He grabbed me and ran straight down the Hallway.

I can heard the people running and hollering.

I guess, he did too because we ran to the closest room, we could find. The Copy Room.

He put me down, locked the door and turned off the lights.

He continued to watch the door for people.

My stomach start moaning and groaning.

I looked around and saw that a snack machine was sitting in the corner. Two of them.

I dig in my pocket to find 4 quarters. Whoo! A dollar!

One of the machines were healthy snack foods. The other machine was just straight up junk food.

Ok. I need to lose weight... I don't give a fuck. I want a Hershey dammit.

I put my quarters in and grabbed my candy bar. I decided to sit on the copier and watch Sasuke?

I think was his name continued to watch for people.

Sasuke*POV

I watched as all of the fangirls and paparazzi walk out my office in disappointed

. Ino came from around the corner with a metal bat chasing the all of the fangirls and paparazzi out this building. I sweatdropped.

Where the hell did she get the metal bat from? I thought.

I then turned around to see Kagome eating a candy bar.

"Where you get that?" I pointed to her candy bar.

"Snack Machine? Didn't you guys know that you have a snack machine?" She said brushing her shirt off.

"Hn." I repiled.

I don't like sweets so I barely noticed.

"Hey, can we leave now?

I don't heard any yelling of some sort. So, they should be gone now?"

She's right. I dont heard anymore obnoxious noise so they should be gone.

I opened the door looking around. I called, " Ino!"

She came around the corner. "Yes, Sasuke-sama"

"Are they gone?"

"Yessir!" She saluted me.

"Ok, get back to work."

I walked out the copy room, Kagome walking right behind me.

"Interviews are done for the today. I call you tommorrow to tell you if you got the job or not." I smirked.

"Ok." She said walking away.

She has a nice ass. I walked to my office and begin to go through the Interview papers.

_Kagome Uzumaki..._

**She almost had sex with her could be boss! Do you guys think she should get the job!**

**I love Feedback! **

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Updates are very slows. But, hey I updated! Give me your opinion!**

Chapter 5: Sonic and a Phone Call

Kagome *POV on my way home

I walked to my Nissan Altima purse and all. I sat down in my car wondering if I would get the job or not. I started my car and drove off listening to Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance. My stomach started growling. I try so hard to ignore it because my mother says my ass is too big for my own good. Momo, Naruto's wife, and Naruto even give my ass a nickname called "Rufus". My stomach growled again. Dammit, I was on Konoha Blvd. I pass Wendy, McDonald, and a Burger King. My stomach started attacking my lower intestines. So, I choose the nearest thing I could find Sonic. I pulled off the main road into the Drive-in. I look at the menu, knowing what I already wanted. I pushed the button.

"Hello, How can I help you?" it said

"Hey, Can I get a Sonic Burger meal with fries as the side. And I want a Root beer Float for the drink."

"Do you want ketchup on your burger?"

"Yes!" I felt like a little kid in the candy store.

"Your total is $12.02."

Being Sonic, they would have some person on skates to bring food. I thought.

In the next 5 minutes, a woman with 2 buns in her head in a sonic uniform came skating over here, it was my best friend, Tenten.

"Well, if isn't Tennie." We knuckle touched. Tenten started working here a month ago. She always had the qualities to run her own business or take over one of her husband, Neji businesses. But, she thinks sitting in a chair all day is boring. Tenten's qualifications were food had to be involved and they had to move really fast. So, She chose Sonic.

"In the flesh, where are you coming from?'' She said raising an eyebrow.

"from a job interview at the Uchiha Corporation .."

I said realizing something.

"I heard about that Assistant job. Nope. You would not catch me working for an Uchiha."

"Tennie, my brother threaten me to take this job or my inheritance goes down the toilet."

"Man, that sucks! You should ask Momo to do something!"

"I did she thinks Naruto is sexy taking charge. The nasty sicko!"

"Well, May-chan I go to my boss smells like shit. So, he needs me to get the job. Text me, whore."

"I will bitch! I love you! I took the food and gave her the money.

I love you too! I tell Neji, you said hi!"

"Kool." And drove off and got back on Konoha Blvd. listening to my favorite song of Falling in Reverse Good Girls, Bad Guys.

I drove into my driveway and grabbing me my food and purse. Home Sweet Home! I open the door and toke off my chuck Taylors, my white polo shirt and my black skinnies. I made sure the door was locked. I put my sonic on and counter in the kitchen. My dirty clothes in hallway by the washroom. I didn't feel like doing clothes tonight. I went back into the kitchen and sat at the table with my sonic. I pick up my sonic burger, taking an enormous bite. It was like Osama Bin Laden getting shot again. I check the time. It was 5:00 pm and you know what that means. MAURY! MAURY! MAURY! I turn the TV Channel 5, put your feet up and drink my root beer float. This episode was about the daughter having an affair with their father's best friend. The daughter wants to know if he is the father of the baby. But, He claims that he had an affair with her sister. I shut off the television. The episode was going to be stupid. It didn't make any sense. I threw the rest of my sonic in the trash. I clean the kitchen and went upstairs to take a hot bath. I grabbed my clothes from my room and headed to the bathroom. I stripped down till I was butt-naked and ran the water. I waited till the water was half way full and ran the tub. Another day another pickle. Today was a weird day. I almost got into a car accident a giant limo accident.

I almost had sex with my boss. Holy crap! I completely forgot that I almost did it. I can't believe it. I feel like such a whore. But, it was so good though! Stop! But, it felt so good! O was spazzing out in my bath tub. Until my cellphone rang, I hang out the tub and got my phone by the sink and answered.

"hello." I said borely.

"I'm going to hang up if don't tell me who?" I threatened.

"It's Momo, Damn Kagome you don't have to take it that far."

"Hey girl, I haven't to you in away! You could have start, the whole converstation with that."

"well, You could gave me a better answer."

"Shut the heck up"

"You"

"You!"

"Don't make me put Naruto on the phone!"

"ok! What did you call for anyway?"

"Oh! Well, I was seeing if you went to your job interview."

"You were? Well, I went and uh? Oh?" I stated.

"Kagome, What did you do?"

"Well, ."

"I don't know! I was mad and then I was on the desk. And he was so good."

"Kagome, he is your future boss!: Naruto didn't give you the interview paper for that reason." She said yelling!

"I feel like a whore already!" I sigh

"Don't worry! Maybe he came on to you!:"

"This is so not helping"

"Well, he must to been hot and Naruto is home! I got to go cook. Tell me when you get the job, ok?"

"Ok, I love you too, bye!

I ended the call and sank back into my bath water. I really hope. I get the job.

Life sucks! Why can I ever have it easy!


	6. Chapter 6

Working for an Uchiha

I don't own any of the Naruto Character or Cast. Masashi Kishmoto owns all of Naruto. I own my OC's.

Chapter 6: I got the job?

The next morning

Kagome POV*

I woke up the next morning hanging off the bed I was wearing SpongeBob briefs and a big white t-shirt. My hair was complete mess. I got out of my bed and headed downstairs. Today was Saturday! The day for all lazy idiots like myself to sleep in all day. I went into the kitchen to enjoy some Trix with lovely milk. Silly Rabbits Trix is for Kids! While reading the box and enjoy the lovely cereal. My mind wonders if I'm going to get the job or not? He barely asked any questions and when he did I got them right. I think? I'm screwed! I thought to myself silently. While thinking at the table, the phone rang! What a coincidence! Not.

I walked over to the phone. I answered.

"Hello! This is Kagome speaking."

"Hi, this Ino from Uchiha Corporation." She smacked gum like a freaking camel. Sheesh! Someone is hungry. "Mr. Uchiha would like to say you got the job. You start today! See ya at 10:30, Noob!"

She hung up.

"I got the job! Oh yes! I got the fucking job!" I screamed and danced around the table.

I was so stimulated. I turned on my Ihome and danced to Dance (A$$) By Big Sean Ft Nicki Minaj. I start grinding and jumping up in the air. Until I realized, it's 10:00. Holy crap!

"Dammit! I have thirty minutes to get dress." I yelled outloud.

I got dressed and rushed out the house, wearing a red polo and black skinnies and red chucks. Yeah, I know simply and clean. I jumped in my Nissan Altima and drove off listening to Tokyo Drift.

Sasuke*POV His office at Uchiha Corporation

I just entered my office. I really didn't want to get out of the bed on a Saturday morning. But, since this business has been running in my family for the past 100 years. The company is open 6 times a week. Saturday use to be the day of no fan girls and no one would bother me. Though, this all changed when I started working at the Uchiha Corporation. I threw my black leather briefcase on the couch next to the door of my office. I sat in my office chair. I paged Ino earlier to tell Kagome she got the job. Hopefully, she got over that crush over me and had the guts to call Kagome. Kagome was very attractive and way sexier than Ino. Ino wasn't attractive at all. I have no idea why I hire her sometimes. I can't fire her because she too advanced to fire out of all of the employees. She knows how to do her job. I decided to sign some paperwork and contracts. This should be fun.

Kagome*POV Uchiha Corporation.

I walked into the Corps feeling tired. Why? Who in the hell would want to wake up earlier on a Saturday. It's Saturday for God's Sake! I looked around the lobby, hardly anyone was here today. It usually crowded with employees or fan girls. A question popped in my head. I never asked Uchiha what this company was about and its benefits. Note to self: Ask Uchiha later. I thought making a mentally note in my head. I headed to Ino's desk and rung the bell.

*Ring*

No answer.

*Ring*

No answer.

I cough on my breath. She fluttered her eyelashes and looked at me with her bluish-greenish eyes. And I said,

"Where do I start?''

She finished polishing her nails blue. And said,

"First, put your bags/stuff in your new office, here the keys, and meet Mr. Uchiha in your office to tell you the basic. And the fundamentals." She said irritated. I swear, one day I going to punch her in her throat. Her voice is so annoying.

She waved her hand to tell me to go. I confidently walk behind Ino's desk. Resisting the urge, to hit her in throat. I found a door with the words:"_Ms. Uzumaki" _on it. Well, someone feels important. Yes, this girl does. I open the door to see a beautiful white room. It had 3 black cabinets, a leather couch, a huge office desk, a flat screen TV, and huge ass computer. Mr. Uchiha was putting some papers on my desk. He sure knows how to make an employee feel welcome. He turned around. I nearly melted into his beautiful onyx, obsidian eye. He was wearing a dark blue polo with an Uchiha emblem on the back, black baggy pants, and black vans. He was so hot. I mean, he really put the HO in hot. I nearly hurt myself covering my blush.

"Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha and welcome to the Uchiha Corporation." He held his hand out. I gladly toke his hand.

"My name is Kagome Uzumaki and I'm gladly to be on board."

"Kagome, I have heard a great deal of you from your brother, Naruto." He smirked, breaking our handshake.

"Yeah! I heard you to be best friends and stuff. But, sadly he's in Northern Japan with his wife aka my best friend."

"Hn. I suppose your right. Kagome, I also wanted us to forget what happen on your interview day. I hope that I didn't confuse you in anyway. It was inappropriate. And we should have a straight business appropriate relationship." He offered his hand again, waiting for me to take. He was right. But, I couldn't help to be lost in his beautiful eyes. I walked over to shake his hand, but instead I placed my lips on his. He tensed up a little bit not inspecting these actions from me. He soon responded wrapping his arms around my waist. We decided to increase our kissing to a full out make out session. We fought with our tongues. He tasted so good like cotton candy. He beat me and slid his tongue in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss. All sex Gods need to breathe sometime. I started to pant heavily. I wondered why he stopped. I watch as he removed his hands and got up and went to the door. Thinking the worst out of the situation, I was thinking he was going to fire me or something in worse. Gladly, He was just locking the door, don't want anybody walking in on us. Sighing in relieve, He came back and put me on my soon to be desk. He smashed his lips against mine once more. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel how hard he was. I moan again. I felt his hands travel down shoulders to my waist to my ass. He carefully undid my pants without breaking the kiss. I didn't care at this moment. It was like before, He made me feel comfortable. He beginning pulling my pants down inch by inch. I got so sick of him teasing me. So I just bullied my pant off, breaking the kiss. He whispered in my ear. "Nice underwear." I blushed. He takes off his shirt to reveal his nice toned chest. I mean, he was ripped. I could feel my face go even redder. Why the hell is he so attractive? He then presses me against his chest. Slowly, kissing my neck feeling all this pleasure. I moaned again. He then remove one of his hands from my waist and slid it slowly down my abdomen to my underwear. He started to bite, lick, and tease my neck. I could feel his cold fingers slip farther and farther to the lips of my womanhood.

Oh! Sasuke! I wanted to scream. But, I had to suppress it from getting too loud. I could feel his fingers moving up and down on it. I was going to moan until. I heard someone knocking on the door. Ok, more like banging on the door.

"Mr. Uchiha, sir a client is here about a problem!" She yelled at the door.

"Give a minute!" He yelled back.

We quickly put our clothes back on and brush ourselves off.

Before opening the door, he stopped.

"You forgive me." He instantly said.

"They is nothing I need to forgive you for." I smiled holding out my hand friends.

"Hn. How about friends with benefits and we keep this to ourselves?" He smirked taking my hand.

"OK." We kissed to seal the deal.

"The paperwork on the desk schedule will tell you about what the company's about, other employees, and some folders. I need you fill out."

I nodded in agreement.

"Oh and one more thing!" He said

"What?" He smacked my ass and left out my office.

"Ouch" You don't hit it that hard!" I exclaimed holding my ass getting ready to work.


	7. Chapter 7

Working for an Uchiha

Chapter 7: Friends with Benefits; Company Policy

This chapter is dedicated to iluvsoul12. I'm glad! She encouraged me to update. And I did! Ok! Onward to the story!

Kagome*POV

OK. It is time to get to work.

I sat down in my chair and cracked my knuckles ready for business. I looked on my desk to see a black folder, red folder, and a white folder on my desk.

The black folder had a white label on the front cover that said "Company Records".

The red folder had a white label on the front cover that said "History of the Uchiha's."

The white folder had a white label on the front label that said "Assistant Job Information."

Out of all of the folders, the "History of the Uchiha's" sounds the most interesting and it was the thickest.

Good Lord! I skipped to the tag that said 1970's.

If I actually read this it would have taken me years to read.

I open the red folder and begin to read it:

_The Uchiha Corporation was founded again in 1972 by: Madara Uchiha. The Uchiha Corporation is a multi-billionaire company._

_They produce the world's most ecofriendly electric system, Life insurance, and real estate. _

_The Corps was started in a small 1 store-building in Japan. _

_In 1 year, the company became well-known in the United States, Japan, All of Asia, and in Africa. _

_Madara Uchiha was also a war hero._

_He soon became severely injured causing him to pass it down to his eldest son Taguku Uchiha._

_Taguku continued to run the company making billions and billions of dollars. _

_Taguku soon passed it down to his eldest son Zabu Uchiha. The next head became Shusei Uchiha. _

_Then finally, Fuguku Uchiha. _

_Fuguku became the greatest successor in the entire Uchiha Corporation. _

_In entire month, Fuguku earn 1 trillion dollars. _

_The greatest achievement in the entire Uchiha Corporation's history, no other Uchiha had done it._

_For many years, he led his company to greatness. He soon married Mikoto Uchiha having 2 sons. _

_The eldest son's name was Itachi Uchiha. _

_The youngest son's name was Sasuke Uchiha._

_After leading the company for so many years, Fuguku decides to break the tradition and gives his youngest son, Sasuke the title. _

_Sasuke was chosen…._

The information was so boring.

Each head of the Uchiha Corporation did something.

Big deal! I checked the time it was only 11:30.

I have only been here for any hour.

I guess, I will continue with the next folder.

The black folder was the" Company Records". I opened the folder and started reading:

_The Uchiha Corporation in Konoha, Japan is divided on one street. _

_The Electric office is in the back of the main offices. The insurance office is the left building beside the main offices. _

_The real estate building is the right building beside the main offices. _

_Fuguku came up with idea so the employees' wouldn't be overwhelmed of customers asking for all these different topics. _

_The main office handles all new clients, customers' service, product issues, and main issues. _

_All meeting of any kind are held in the main offices. The Boss's office is located in the main offices…._

This information was telling me about the actual building.

I didn't need this.

I skipped the next several pages until I got to the current records of people working here:

_Sasuke Uchiha- Head (boss)_

_Kagome Uzumaki-Assistant 1_

_Ino Yamananka-Assistant 2_

_Itachi Uchiha- Office Commissioner_

_Miyuki Takura - Office Commission Asst._

_Sango Uchiha- Supervisioner_

_Táchira Nikamara- Supervisioner (2)_

_Mongo Sakkara- Head of the Electric_

_Uinta Tyke- Head Real Estate Agent._

_Hiro Ayame- Life Insurance Expert. _

_Factory Workers….._

Damn! It is like a bazillion factory workers in the Uchiha Corps. And I wonder how I got in front of Ino.

Weird… I yawned.

I better hurry and finish these folders before I get too sleepy.

I drop the black folder and grab the white folder.

Finally, the reason I'm here in the first place. The Assistant's job folder:

_Uchiha Assistants must only attend to the Head Uchiha in charge at that moment. _

_The Assistant must compile with everything the boss ask. _

_The assistant must be early to work. _

_They must only move when their boss tells them to. _

_They must follow all directions. The Assistant must never disobey the boss in charge. _

_The Assistant must do 72 hours of community service a month. _

_The Assistant must attend all Uchiha events, parties, and other things. _

_They are two places of being an Uchiha Assistant. _

_The Assistant 2's job must compile to the Assistant 1's rules and the boss's rules. _

_The Assistant 2's must assist Assistant 1 through any of the following matters. _

_The Assistant 1 must be a leader to everyone, but the boss. The Boss always overrules everyone. _

_Assistant 1 must put her boss's life before her own. _

_The Assistants main objective is to always protect and follow the boss…._

I continued to read and understand about my job.

It was pretty easy. As long as I keep Sasuke happy and proud.

The next couple pages were going into detail and I don't need that.

I am going to learning on my own. What really shock me is how I am in front of Ino.

She has been working here since Sasuke's Dad was here. I shrugged my shoulder.

I don't really care she is a pain in the buttocks anyway. I yawned for the second time today.

I started to clear my desk, putting everything in the cabinets.

I closed my windows and locked the door.

I toke off my shoes and threw them under the couch.

I turned on the flat screen TV and got comfy on the couch.

I closed my eyes to fade away to a world that I will never be bothered.

Sasuke*POV

8 hours Later

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha." The guy named Kao bowed.

"Hn." I waved my hand to signaling for him to leave my office.

The man left. I cracked my neck.

I will never go through that experience again.

Ino plopped through the door next with her bags and coat.

"Sir, I am leaving for the night need anything?"

"No, make sure you locked the door.

When you leave, I am taking the back door." I closed my eyes wondering what Kagome's doing right now.

I really hope she knows to check in with the boss before, she leaves. I thought, opening my eyes.

"Yes sir!" She saluted me. She turns around twisting too damn hard. It was digesting. I rolled my eyes.

I walked out my office and headed straight Kagome's.

In seconds, I was in front of her door.

I could see that a light shining in the door. I opened the door with my spare key and headed in room.

The whole room was pitched black with only the television screen on.

I felt the wall over by the door and felt a knob and flicked it on.

Kagome*POV

I open my eyes and to see Sasuke hovering over me.

I blinked and looked at the clock behind him. The time was 7:16 pm.

"Holy Crap! I have been asleep for like 8 hours."

He frowned. "What are you doing sleeping on the job anyway?"

"Well, I read all the folders and I was bored. So, I went to sleep." I sat up and played with my fingers.

He sighed. "You need to be more careful. You lucky this is your first day, Kagome."

He walked over and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke! It won't happen again. I swear, it…" He lean in and kiss me. He broke it and stared at me.

"Why are you so attractive?" I said out loud.

He kept staring out me. I jumped up from the couch and locked the door and then I covered the door window with the sheet.

Then I sat back next Sasuke.

"Sorry I had to close the door…" My voice got smaller as he got close to my ear.

I turned 20 different colors of red. "So, you do find me attractive?''

He said in his smooth sexy voice.

"N-no" I stuttered.

"We'll have to change that then?'' He leaned in and kissed once more.

He then started to tongue me

. This time I was winning, until he slipped his hands under my shirt and squeezed my breasts.

I moaned.

He smirked.

I broke the kiss and smiled.

"You cheated."

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"OK."

I push him on the couch. I got on top of him and started to kiss his neck. He grunted.

He removed his hands from my breasts.

Sasuke sat up and put me on his lap. I grinded against his area. He grabbed my chin and tongue kisses me and grinds against me.

I moaned again. I wrap my arms around his neck.

He removes his hand from my chin and unbuttons my pants. He breaks the kiss and rips off my pants.

"Aww ! Those were my favorite!" I saw in-between pants.

"I buy you so more."

I blush redder than a tomato.

I forgot that I was wearing a thong today. My thong was black and yellow. I only earn 3 pairs of thongs. Thanks to Momo!

He smirked at me and raises an eyebrow.

I turn my head. He turns me back around bites my neck.

"Oh Sasuke" I cried. He sucked my neck and slides his hand down my thigh gentle. I moaned.

He slid his hand slowly till he reached my womanhood. He rubbed my womanhood slowly making feel so wet.

"oooo!" He lifted my thong and put two fingers in womanhood.

I wanted to scream. Sasuke stop with my neck and then started kissing me. He began pumping his fingers in and out.

I started to ride his fingers. He was just so good. He then added a third finger, making me ride his fingers harder. I could feel a pitch in my stomach. I was about to climax.

"OH Sasuke!" All of my juices were all over my legs and Sasuke's pants.

He toke his fingers out and licked them.

"Hn. You taste so good." I blushed.

"Shut up, no. I..." Sasuke shoved his fingers in my mouth.

I did taste pretty good. I grabbed his hands and wipe my cum off his pants and licked them seductively. Sasuke stared at me with lustful eyes.

He undid my red polo shirt and threw on the floor with my pants.

He smirked. Why did I have to wear the matching bra? I covered my chest. He cocked an eyebrow.

"You aren't getting anything until you take off your shirt and pants too. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

He stood up and toke off his shirt and pants. I couldn't help but to stare at his lovely abs.

"You like something you see." He said sitting back on the couch. I walked over to him and sat back on his lap.

"You better be gentle."

"Hn." He undid my bra. My breasts popped out of my bra. I tried to cover them with my hands, but Sasuke stopped me.

"They're two big." I said shaking my head.

"No. They're not." He began sucking my right breast nipple. I could feel my nipples get hard.

I moaned again.

He bit it, twisted it, and sucked on my breast.

He did the same for my left breast.

Sasuke put me down on the couch and pulls down his boxer.

He was huge. I mean damn! He looked at me.

I nodded my head slowly. Sasuke slowly put his member into me. I wanted to scream! The pain hurt so badly.

He lean in and kisses me biting my lips. I wasn't a virgin. I just never really had a first time.

Suddenly, all of the pain disappears.

I gave Sasuke the ok to go harder.

He slams into me harder and faster. He made me feel so good.

"Sasuke! Harder! Faster!"

I could feel that pitch in my stomach.

"Sasuke , I am going to cum."

"I am too."

"OH SASUKE!"

"OH KAGOME!"

Sasuke pull some cover from behind the couch I laid on his chest and fell asleep.

This is the longest chapter I have so far. Maybe it could be longer.


	8. Petition 2

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Greetings,

100ust signed the following petition addressed to: .

STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

KagomeUchiha101


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you for the wonderful comments!

Working for an Uchiha

Chapter 8: Naruto's Back Part 1

Sasuke*POV

I woke up feeling exhausted and relax. At the same time, I could feel Kagome moving around on my chest.

Her breasts were smashed against my chest. It felt so good and comfortable. She lifted her head with those sparkling ebony eyes. She smell like vanilla.

"How you feel?" I asked.

She pulled her hair to one-sided.

"I'm fine."

"Yes, you are." I said rubbing her ass.

"You are such pervert." She giggled.

Kagome*POV

A question popped in my head.

"Sasuke, What is today?"

"Sunday" He replied.

"Do we work on Sunday?"

He smirked.

"You didn't read some of the paperwork did you."

I shook my head no.

"We only work Monday-Saturday. Holidays are always the day I don't work or you work. And since I'm the boss I get off early every Thursday."

I scan through a lot of the crap because it was so damn boring.

I kissed his nose

"Hey, I have to get home. I was supposed to call Naruto last night."

He lifted me up and I instantly wrap my legs around his waist. He stood up and put me down.

"Thank you!" I kissed his lips softly.

I found my thong and my bra.

I put my thong on and tried to put bra. Every time I would try to put the hook in it would come out of the loop.

I turn around to see Sasuke with only his pants on. He was shaking out his shirt.

This really was going to suck but I need somebody to do it,

"S-Sasuke, could you help me with my bra?" I stutter knowing my face was heating up. l

He smirked and walked over to me. He pull the two straps ,

"Put it on the last clip?"

I could feel it getting pull and it was tight until I heard a *RIP*.

My bra was on the floor one cup on each side of my foot.

Sasuke started snickering. I turn around and slightly glare at him.

"It's not funny! What am I supposed to wear under my shirt?"  
He begins fondling my breasts.

"Just wear your shirt. It's not that bad. Guys do it all the time."

I poked my lips out. This sucks. Sasuke stop and went to go put his shirt on. I put my shirt on. The material of my shirt was brushing against my boobs. It was cold, uncomfortable, and annoying. It was making me feel weird.

I put my black skinnies on and pull down my shirt because Sasuke rip them and made them stretch last night.

I was going home anyway. I had my hair cover my nipples because without my bra. My nipples just were poking out. I love saying the word nipple.

I turn around and Sasuke was fully dress.

"You ready to go?" He said.

"Yeah!" I didn't bother of putting on my shoes until I was in the car. Too Lazy.

He looked me up and down,

"Are you going to put your shoes on? He said.

"I don't feel like it."

He shrugged his shoulders and left out first. I walked out and locked my office.

We walk down the hallway until Sasuke pull me into a heated kiss.

We made out for two minutes until he pulled away.

"Call or Text me later, I put my info in your shirt."

We kissed and departed.

Today was my lazy day.

I jumped into my and drove off in my Nissan. I stopped by McDonalds. The time in the car was 10:00. Yes, I made just in time for breakfast.

I ordered a McGridle meal with some orange juice. Vitamin D makes me have to pee. That's my motto!

I pulled into my driveway.

I saw a blue Ferrari.

Oh dear! Momo and Naruto are back!

I completely forgot they were coming back today. This really sucks! How the hell am I supposed to explain? Where I been?

Holy French Fries!

Ramen God, I need your help!


	10. Chapter 9

Working for an Uchiha

Chapter 8: Naruto's Back Part 2

I turned off my Nissan Altima and grabbed my shoes and bag. I was at home and my driveway was clean. So, I didn't have to put back on my shoes.

_Maybe, Momo and Naruto were sleep_. I thought. It was only 11:15 and I assume the long drive from Kamaishi to Konoha would probably have them exhausted.

I unlocked my door with my keys and entered my house. I threw my chucks in the rack next to the door. I carefully close the door. I heard the television running in the living room.

They must be in the living room. I slowly tip-toed pass the living room door. Just a couple more steps till I have to climb the stairs.

"Hey sis!" Where have you been?" The light in the hallway came on.

A familiar voice came from behind. Damn! I cursed mentally.

I turned around slowly to meet a spikey haired blonde man with deep glorious blue eyes and tanned skin and black haired woman with golden eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Hey Momo and Naruto! I'm glad to see you! I was just coming back from outside." I said with an uneasy voice.

I played with the string of my black bag.

Naruto and Momo didn't look satisfied.

"We want to know the truth, sis? You didn't even bother call to tell us. You weren't coming home. You really lucky; I found the extra spare key under the mat in front of the door." Naruto gave me the look. Momo shook her head and cross her arms agreeing to Naruto.

Great, I can't say the real reason I didn't come home last night was because I has sex with my boss.

Naruto and Momo would be disappointed with me. Then, I would have to tell him about the first incident back at the interview.

And the second incident how Sasuke and I suggested being friends with benefits, knowing Naruto I don't know what he might do about that. I mean, Sasuke is his best friend and I'm his little sister.

_Why do I never think before I act?_

"Well, the truth is Naruto and Momo… I fell asleep at work yesterday because my boss told me to read some important paperwork.

I wanted to get a good understanding of my job and make a good impression of myself to the boss. I'm sorry!" I said confidently hoping they believe me. I know I lied.

But, I told parts of the truth, ya know!

"Kagome! You got the job! Why didn't you tell me you got the job?" Momo jumped into my arms.

"I guess, it slipped my mind. You know with all that work and stuff." I scratched my head nervously.

"Naruto aren't you happy for Kagome." Momo looked at the spot Naruto use to be in.

"Where the heck did he go?" Momo and I heard rumbling in the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen to see Naruto eating ramen noodles at the table and T.V was on a football game.

I sweat dropped.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Momo look slightly confused.

"I got hungry! Congrats Sis! I'm proud of you!" He gave me his usual goofy grin and turn off the T.V. He was acting strange.

"Thanks bro! Now, what are you doing?"

"Well, the game is on! And I want to see in High Definition! I love girls! I will be in the living room if you need me." He made break for the living room.

I completely forgot I bought a big ass flat screen T.V for the living room. Momo didn't buy any of that crap.

"Naruto, what did you do? You are acting rather funny at the moment?" She glared at him.

If looks could kill my older brother wouldn't be alive at the moment.

He stopped and faces Momo. He looks nervous and just plain scared. "I-I kind of made another bet with Kiba."

"NARUTO! How much did you bet now?" Momo look like a wild animal unleashed.

I held her back.

"9100 yen." He said like little kid.

"9100 yen. Naruto, Do tell me that was that my shoe money you betted?"

Naruto sounded relieved. "Ok, I won't tell you, Mo."

Naruto just wants to die.

I let go of Momo.

"Naruto, you better run!" I said giving him a heads up.

He took the hint and ran out of the room and Momo right behind him.

I sighed.

"You guys better not break anything or you're paying for it." I yelled walking up the stairs.

When I got to the top of the stairs, I saw mountains of boxes. One word.

"MOMO!"

As if it was on cue, she was coming up the stairs.

"Yes."

"What are those?" I pointed to the mountain of boxes.

"Oh. I meant to talk on Friday. Naruto and I are moving back to Konoha."

I was shocked. Naruto was making thousands of dollars in Kamaishi, Japan.

"I thought Naruto was making good money up there in Kamaishi."

She cracked her neck.

"He was making good money, but his job relocated him back to Konoha. The higher ups said he could make better money back in his hometown. I was happy because it was lonely up there in Kamaishi. Naruto was always working and the people up there were snobby rich bastards. I'm just happy to be home with my family and my best friend."

I smiled. "Did you find a place?"

She gave me a goofy smile like Naruto does.

"Fine. You guys can stay here. But, you better not mess up my house."

"Okie…" She saw a white card on the floor and picked it up."…Uch..."

I dragged Momo into my room and I closed the door.

I sat on the bed waiting for her to talk.

"Kagome is this Sasuke Uchiha's number."

I nodded.

"Are you two seeing each other or something?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Does Friends with benefits count too?" I said quietly.

"You're friends with benefits with Sasuke! Kagome are you nuts?" She yelled quietly.

"Well, I told you what happen at the interview for the job?"

"I thought it was one time thing… She paused for a minute. "What did you actually do last night?"

I sighed. You can never fool your best friend. "I was working last night but, I fell asleep. Sasuke came into the room and we had sex." I blushed on the word sex.

Momo's mouth dropped.

"Momo, I know it's wrong to be doing this. But, Sasuke makes me forget my problems. I haven't had a real relationship with a guy since Cain. And he was a whore and never treated me like a woman. The bastard."

I glared at nothing. Momo put her hand on my shoulder.

"I can't scold for what you doing because Naruto and I meet the same way."

I smirked a little but surprised as well. "So, you and Naruto were friends with benefits. Before, you were really official."

She blushed. "We actually called each other fuck buddies. I'm sorry. I never told you. I was caught in the moment and I guess in your situation."

"It's cool."

At that moment, Momo and I heard loud footsteps coming upstairs. The door flew wide open. It was Naruto.

"Momo, guess what! I get to work at the Uchiha Corporation with Kagome!"

My smile dropped off my face.

"What?" Momo and I said at the same time.

"My job requires me to work back and forth with Uchiha Corporation and the Police. I have to be a supervisor or something? Isn't it awesome?"

I felt like someone just ran me over with a car.

I nodded. "Oh! It's amazing!" I forced a smile on my face.

Momo jumped up and dance with Naruto.

They danced around.

Why? Me? I wanted to scream out loud.

I wonder, what Sasuke is doing?

Did he get the wonderful news too?


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is going to be short because I have to start and get ready for Back to School crap. So, this is a chapter but it's kind of preview thing. I was already beginning to type and I didn't want to save it. Yup! I'm lazy butthole. I know. But, I still love you guys!**

Working for an Uchiha

Chapter 9: Naruto's Back Part 3/ Carnival Preview

Sasuke*POV

After last night and this morning with Kagome, I decided to go home to the Uchiha mansion. Today was Sunday and I just wanted to rest.

I came out of the limo and walked into the mansion. The maids toke my coat and I headed up into my room.

Mother and Father called me yesterday saying they were going to southern Japan for a conference. And Itachi was at the police corporation working.

He would be home in an hour. I threw off my clothes and headed straight for the shower.

I'm too tired to do anything. I put my head against the shower and just took a breather.

Kagome *POV

So, I'm in the car! You want to know why because Momo and Naruto lied to me. They told me we were going to go to the mattress world to get them a mattress for their bed. We were going to the Carnival instead. I know lying is bad and I shouldn't be talking but still.

I'm in the car dying to go to sleep. But, every time I close one eye. Naruto gives me this puppy dog look.

"Please May-chan." And I fall for it every time and plus Sasuke and I are busy texting on the phone and Momo keeps asking me who am I texting.

And If I say Sasuke, Naruto is going to know something is going on and I really don't need that right now. I just want some sleep.

Why? I know I'm not supposed to be having a sexual relationship with my boss. But, can I please take my big ass to bed.

This is filler. The story will continued next chapter. :D


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Committed Relationship?  
**This is Sasuke's point of view and the next chapter will continued the story. **

Sasuke*POV

I entered the Uchiha Manor and was greeted by my British butler, Drake. He toke my coat and my briefcase.

"Drake. Where is father and Mother?"

Drake carefully place the coat in the closet next to the front door.

"Your father and mother went to Tokyo to see some of your family. They wanted me to tell you that they're sorry for not taking you but this was a last minute call."

I shook my head. My mother and father were always traveling. I barely got to see them. When I was growing up, Itachi and Drake pretty much raise me.

"…and Itachi?" I ponder on. I toke off my shoes and sat them by the door.

"Itachi-sama is in his room taking care of some paperwork. He told me he would be out before dinner time."

Itachi was head –in charge at the police force. He had a lot to do but so little time.

The truth is I envy my older brother. He was always the apple in my parents' eyes. It made sick to my stomach. My father would always compare to him. When I was a child. That is why I wanted to outshine my dad and brother while working at the Uchiha Corporation.

Don't get me wrong I love my older brother. It just he pisses me off a lot. He is just oblivious to what he does sometimes.

"Thanks, Drake. You are dismiss." I waved him off.

I headed upstairs to charge my phone. It had died last night and been off since. I went into my room and sat on my bed. I crawl over to the side where my lamp post was and plug in my phone. As my phone came on it rang.

I groaned. "Hello."

"Hi, is this Sasuke Uchiha?"

It was a girl's voice who sound annoyed and soft..

"You're talking to him?"

I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Hey, Sasuke? It's me, Kagome?"

I smirked.

"I've been waiting for you to call?"

"I was trying to call you but you weren't picking up."

"my phone died."

"Oh. Well, you know Naruto's back right?"

"Yeah, you told me. How long before he goes back?"

Naruto was my best friend but he was also her older brother. And if I wanted to fuck her again. I would have to wait till he left. So, I'm actually fucking my best friend's sister.

Man, does that sound wrong.

"Well, he's not going back…?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He got a job at the Uchiha Corporation and he misses Konoha. And him and Momo are going to be living with me for now on."

I cursed under my breath. "well, since Naruto's here, It won't be any of that. And remember it's not like were in relationship or anything?"

I know it's wrong but I don't want dope on my bad side. He still my best friend.

"Yeah. I guess, talk to you later, Sasuke**-san**."

I hated to disappoint her, but I'm still boss.

"alright."

I hunged up headed to the shower.

I really wanted, no I need a cold shower.

I head out my room.

Kagome*POV

"alright"

I wanted to cry but he's right.

Friends with benefits? It really wasn't a relationship. I wanted to be a relationship but he's not the relationship type.

I jump off my bed and shut the door. Momo and Naruto were downstairs watching television.

It was 7:00' o clock at night. It was already dark. I closed my windows blinds. I took my clothes off and put a tank top and black shorts white.

I laid across my bed and closed my eyes.

I heard bumping coming upstairs until:

"Kagome, We're going to the carnival."

** How did you like this chapter?**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Carnival; One Time

**This chapter is going to be very surprising. And who heard Gintama is coming back on October 4, 2012 because I have. And there is going to be movie in 2013. This chapter is to make up for not updating. I'm very sorry. This is offical longest chapter in Working for an Uchiha.**

"Kagome, we're going to the carnival."

Kagome*POV

My first approach or impression on this entire outburst is…

"No." I lay back down on my bed turned towards the wall. I heard Momo and Naruto started to whine.

"Why?"

I turned over to face them. "All day and night, I have been working nonstop and I just want to come home and relax because I'm exhausted."

Ok. I lied to them. Though it's sort of true to what I'm saying. I wasn't working mentally but physically and sexually. I was all over the place.

Momo and Naruto whine again. "Aw! Come on! We need to celebrate somehow. We can't just sit here and do nothing that's boring."

The both of them gave me their best puppy dog look. "You know Naruto. You supposed to be oldest in this situation, but acting like a four year old."

He ignores my remark and added tears to the corner of his eyes. He really wanted to go to the carnival and I was slowly falling for this gimmick.

I turned from my older sibling. "And what are your opinions on this Momo!"

Momo was in her depressed corner. I sweat dropped and gave into this nonsense.

"Fine, I will go to the carnival with you. Just stop with the faces and actions."

They both jumped up equally excited about going to the carnival.

Naruto was the first calm down. "Momo, you were right. Kagome can never say no to the both us.

They jumped up in the air high five each other. I face palmed myself. If only they would use their brain for helpful things instead of getting over on me all the time. I dropped my hand asked:

"When are we leaving?"

Momo grabbed Naruto's hand and skipped out my room.

"We're leaving as soon as you get dress." Her voice echoed the hallway.

I really don't want to go anywhere. After talking Sasuke earlier, I know it wasn't a relationship but it didn't even last… for fucking day. I guess I was just a one night stand. We weren't in relationship just friends with benefits. Yep, he probably thought I was easy. It's always the hot ones isn't? There either gay or totally jerks, huh? I wasn't a virgin. The one who toke my virginity and then threw right back at my face was… Cain.

After Cain and I dated for a couple months, Momo has introduced us to each other. I was only 21 at the time and I was at the legally age to drink. Cain showed me a good time. At the time, I really thought Cain was the one. So, I did what anybody else would do and we had sex. The next day he was becoming a little distant and a week after that he was acting like a stalker. I was full time lawyer. We didn't live together because I needed to have a place where I could do work.

This is where the stalker part came in. He would wait at my door till I got home and ask me strange question like I called at this certain time. Why I didn't pick up the phone? Did I cheat on him? During this whole time, I just got back from work and you are over asking all this questions like what the fuck! I told him that I love him and I was probably dealing with case.

He hugged me and says that he just loved me and doesn't want anybody else to have me. At that moment, I should listen to my heart and break up with him. I had to listen to my mind and just forgive him and get over. Weeks later, it got worse he follow me everywhere and I couldn't take it anymore. During the weeks of his strange behavior, he started drinking. We were already having problems and we started arguing for no reason at all. He keeps making everything worse.

So, I went over his house to personally break up with this bastard. He was running up my blood pressure and I'm professional lawyer. I have to deal with clients all day and patience is a virtue when it comes to dealing with them. Pssh! I needed it! I don't need a boyfriend who just interfering with my career. Like mom always said," _**Your career comes first. You could settle down later**_."

I knocked on his door and he opened it up. I got straight to the point. I told Cain that I love him but this relationship isn't going anywhere. You're stressing me out. My doctor told me even told me I had high blood pressure. I just couldn't take it anymore. Cain glared at me and slapped me. He told me I was breaking up with him for the wrong reason and how he should be breaking up with me for cheating. It was my turn to glare at him. We yelled and argued for about 30 minutes. I was so sick of this bastard.

I decided to be the bigger person and leave. It was a waste of time talking to a bundle of sticks. I got home and called Momo and Naruto. I just needed my best friend and big brother to comfort me right now. I gave that stupid bastard my virginity and the best time of my life. The truth is the sex wasn't all that good. It was the worse 5 minutes of my entire life. I wish I could have waited instead of him. Momo and Naruto rushed over from Kamaishi and Momo cheered me up. Naruto was pissed and I had never seen him so mad. He cheered me up and left. A couple hours later, Naruto came back perfectly fine. I asked what he did and he told me I didn't need to be sad anymore.

I just cried in his chest. I knew what he did he beat the hell out of Cain. This incident made me, Naruto, and Momo's bond stronger. I didn't date after that I just decided to take a break. A week after that I had deal with this perverted clients. It was Cain and his friends. He said he wanted to sue Naruto for breaking his nose. If I didn't help him, he would show no mercy towards me. I told him I wasn't going to do it.

I was under oath and I would never sue a Uzumaki as long as I live. My statement really pissed him off and he forced himself on me. His buddies tried to join in but I stop them. I threw my briefcase at him and I jumped up and roundhouse kicks Cain in the nose. I called the police and I got Cain arrested.

I stopped taking cases and just stop being a lawyer all together. I love my job but I can't face another situation like that never again. My family came first not my job. I'm still a certified lawyer. I'm just on hiatus for right now. Momo and Naruto went back to Kamaishi on that Monday because Naruto had to work on that Monday. I called them and tolded them what had happen. I told them I wanted a quit being a lawyer for right now and they totally understand.

Anybody who went through that experience would want to take a break as well. It's been a couple of months and some weeks. And just 2 weeks ago, I got that flyer from Naruto about the Uchiha Corporation. And then I met Sasuke. Now, that I think about I should thank him because the relationship or whatever would have happen the same way.

Well, I guess I should get dress. I decided to bum it. I was just going to the carnival. I changed out of my nighties and into some black shorts, yellow tank top, my favorite black hoodie, and white socks with black Nike flip-flops. I'm too lazy to fight with my hair so I decided to leave it down. I toke 400 hundred dollars out of my drawer and put it on the left side of my breast.

How classy of me right now?

I took my phone off the charger. Don't want to forget this. I went downstairs and close all the blinds in my house. I turn off the television in living room and in the kitchen. I maybe rich but electric can be a bitch of the end of the month.

I met with Naruto and Momo at the front door. Momo was wearing black skinny jeans with her favorite Scooby-doo shirt in her black knee top converse. Naruto was wearing black cargo pants with yellow polo to match his Jordan flips with Nike whit e socks.

Momo stared at me and Naruto.

"Do you guys always dress in the same color theme when you're in the same house?" It was my turn to look at Naruto, who was texting on his IPhone. I shrugged my shoulders. At least twice a month, Naruto and I always wear the same color pattern. It was a habit. When I was little I use to tell everyone I wanted to be just like Naruto. I use to wear the same color pattern all the time. My mom and dad thought it was cute. Now I only wear the same color theme as him twice a month.

Naruto put his phone in his side pocket. He jiggled his other side pocket to make sure he had his keys.

"You ladies ready to go!"

"Yep." We walked out the door. I made sure to lock. I rather be safe than sorry. We headed to Momo's blue Ferrari. Naruto's orange Aston Martin was in the shop. He really misses his baby even though he is getting next week. Momo had got her Ferrari for her 16 birthday and even got it custom made where it had four seats instead of two. I hopped into the back. Naruto driving and Momo in the passenger seat and we drove out of my driveway.

Sasuke*POV

After dinner, I headed towards my room until Itachi stopped me.

"Sasuke, Serena's here."

"Where?"

"In the living room." And he walked up the stairs.

Serena Cruz. She's my ex's girlfriend. We dated for almost a year but we decided to be very close friends instead of being boyfriend and girlfriend. We are kind of in an off and on friendship if you know what I mean. We use each other for many different things and still do. It's just our relationship.

I walked into the living to see Serena. She had red hair and had black eyes. She was in her usual outfit which contain of blue half shirt that said "You wish." And her favorite black booty shirts with her black combat boots and she was nice average C (nice boob size) and soft round ass. She got off the couch and hugged me.

"Sasuke! I miss you."

"I miss you too, Serena." She kissed me and we stumbled on the couch teasing each other with other with our tongues. She broke our kiss and stare at me. "I really miss you Sasuke. All of the guys in Paris weren't nothing compare to you." I smirked and grabbed her waist. I already knew she was with other guys. She knew I was with other girls. It didn't matter. She begin kissing my neck and feeling under my shirt. I toke one of my hands off her waist and slid it in her shorts down to her underwear feeling her up and down. She moaned. She stops kissing my neck and we made out again. I move the underwear and slip my finger in her stroking it. She moaned again. She begin to grind her hips against my fingers. I added another finger. She takes one of hands out my shirt and slips into my pants feeling the hardness in my pants. She strokes up and down. I could feel her insides tighten around my fingers. "Sasuke." She moans quietly and cum all over my fingers. She takes her hands out my pants. And she gets off me. I fixed my pants and shirt. She takes my finger and cleans it. She kisses me.

"Sasuke, I won two free tickets to go to the Carnival. Do you want to go with me?"

I nodded my head. "Let me get dress first. And we will go?"

"Ok." I went upstairs and toke a quick shower. I didn't feel like dressing up. So, I decided to wear khaki cargo shorts and a light blue shirt with black DC shoes. I grabbed my phone and keys. I told Itachi and Drake I was leaving and Serena and I left in my black Lamborghini Gallardo.

Kagome*POV

We jumped out the car and walked towards the ticket booth.

"I can't believe we got pulled over by the cops three times because both of you couldn't slow down."

"It's not my fault I was doing 70 instead of 35. Maybe they should change the sign." Naruto said picking his ear paying the guy for 3 tickets.

I sweat dropped trying to process what he just said.

"Then we switch drivers the third time and Momo you drive crazier than Naruto."

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't see that old lady." She took two tickets from Naruto and gave one to me. I don't know why I let them drive in the first place. I should have just driven the whole way.

We walked into the carnival. It was pack with people, balloons, and games. Naruto look at Momo. It was vice versa. They both toke off running forward. "Where are you going?"

I yelled. I don't even know why I bother to ask. Those two are going to see who can win the most games. Then whoever wins gets to do something sexual or something. I thought I was only nasty person around here.

**2 hours later…..**

I have been looking for these idiots. I ask all the gamers and they said the same thing. A crazy blonde guy and black haired girl won everything and left. I sighed. Why am I always stuck with crazy ones?

"Sasuke, I want that one!''

"No way." Two stands I could see Sasuke and this red haired girl holding hands. So, I was just one night stand alright. It looked like Sasuke won the stuffed animal for the girl and they kiss. I kick an imaginary rock and walk with my hands in my jacket pocket. I was stupid to think a guy would really want to be in serious relationship with me. I turned around and walk away. I didn't see where I was going. I was just staring at the ground. I tripped over my own two feet into a person.

"I'm sorry."

?* POV

"I'm sorry." I looked up at the person. It was girl. She had beautiful black hair with ebony eyes. She was beautiful. There were tears in the corner of her eyes like she was about to cry.

I got up and toke her hand. She brushed herself off. "Thanks." She smiled.

I wiped the tears about to fall from the corner of eyes. "A pretty girl shouldn't cry it doesn't look good on you."

She blushed. "Thanks again. What's your name?"

"Hibiki Taraku."

"My name is Kagome Uzumaki."

What a pretty name.


	14. Serena Cruz and Hibiki Taraku

Name: Hibiki Taraku

Age: 22

Looks: Light brown hair and light brown eyes.

Hey! My name is Hibiki! So, I'm at the carnival.

I see this pretty girl crying. I hate to see girl cry. But it depends on who you are?

I'm good guy. A lot people think I'm a bad boy which I'm not anymore.

I hope to get to know this girl. I dont want a relationship just a friend.

See ya!

Serena Cruz

Age: 21

Looks: Red haired and black eyes.

Hey there! I'm Serena! I'm back from Paris. Sasuke is my best friend and soon to be boyfriend.

Sasuke and I should have never broken up. We needed each other. I'm meant he was my first time and I was his.

I don't want anybody to get in the way of him and me.

Sasuke doesn't need just any girl. He needs someone like me. Sasuke belongs to me not anybody else.

Well, I guess I will see you guys around!

Bye!

**Aren't they some interesting characters? This two new OC's are going to play a big part in this story!**

**Stay tuned!**

**And if you want to comment you can!**


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: A Friend

There are two different comments response due to the fact that I write on two sites. I will do my best to response to comments this way sometimes. If I feel up to it, I will send your reply in message on your profile.

Comments:

iluvsoul12: LOL. I promise you are going to enjoy the next couple of chapters.

Guest: If you are out there, I really love opinion. And you will enjoy the next couple of chapters as well.

QuoteV Comments:

ハロー Harō 天上Tenjō: Thanks for commenting.

GHOST Girl: LOL. It does.

Sarah: It will. Thanks for commenting.

**I'm guessing from the comments, you guys don't really like Serena Cruz. Don't worry she gets… even more interesting. Well, I appreciate all the reads and comments. I really care about you guys and gals. And if you need anything just send me a comment because I know life can be lonely sometimes. I mean this from the deep depths of my heart. 3 I'm not type or kind of person to throw the word love around. It's dangerous word and sensitive word. **

* * *

_**She blushed. "Thanks again. What's your name?"**_

"_**Hibiki Taraku."**_

"_**My name is Kagome Uzumaki."**_

_**What a pretty name.**_

Momo*POV

"You are such a cheater, Naru!" I stuck my tongue out at him. After we, sort of, ditch Kagome. We played almost every game in the carnival. Both of us had 200 hundred dollars and spend it all already. We only have been here for 2 hours. Naruto beat me which means I have do whatever he wants tonight in the bedroom. And let me tell you, Naruto is a real big one in the bedroom and he does all of the work. All he really does is whisper slightly in my ear erotically and I'm putty in his hand.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and whisper in my ear," You know when you stick your tongue out me like that it turns me on, Mo."

His breath was on the back of my ear. "Naruto..." I moaned. I kissed him.

"I love you, Momo."

"I love you too, Naruto."

He grabbed my hand and I gripped his hand tighter. We continued our walk to find Kagome.

Serena*POV  
I hung on Sasuke's arm carrying the teddy bear. We were exploring more of this wonderful festival. He won me. "Sasuke, I'm sorry! I was gone so long. I miss you so much."

I wonder if Sasuke wants to get back together with me. No, I'm sure of it. Sasuke is lonely and I know he needs me in his life.

He looked at me and pecked my lips. "I told you already. I miss you too."

"Sasuke, I…."

"Teme!" A loud blonde comes running over towards us. There is always something or someone to ruin an amazing moment with my **Sasuke.**

Sasuke*POV

"Teme!" I know that annoying obnoxious voice from anywhere. I glared at the idiot blonde in front of me.

"What do you want, dobe?"

He gave me that ridiculous goofy smile and scratched his head slightly. "Is that really how you greet your best friend?"

I saw a black haired woman behind him. "Geez, Naruto. If you are going to run at least let me know first."

She looked at him then me. "Oh. What's up, Sasuke?" She waved at me.

"Hn."

"Oh. I see you still have your gay catchphrase. That's really nice Sasuke."

Naruto started to laugh. I glared at her. The one thing I hated when Naruto and Momo was around. They were double the trouble. They would team up and annoy me. I rather someone kill me then and there. Then deal with this load of crap. I felt Serena released herself from me and walk up to Momo.

"Hello, my name is Serena Cruz! Sasuke's girl best friend and it's nice to meet you."

She raised her hand to get a handshake. Momo look at her up and down. She returned the handshake. "Momo Santiago-Uzumaki. The pleasure is all mines."

Naruto challenged me to water shooting game and I couldn't resist his stupidity. Number one, he is so damn annoying. That he doesn't need to have any other options. We left the girls to chit—chat. "Teme, I heard my sister got the job at the Uchiha Corporation. How is she doing?"

At that moment, I didn't know what to say. I haven't spoken with Kagome since Serena got home. I didn't want to tell him. I slept with his sister. It would end our friendship.

"She is doing a fine job. And I heard you working at the corporation with us." I said easing to another subject trying to avoid the current one.

He squirted the clown in the face. "Yeah, I'm just happy to be home. It was pretty lonely up in Kamaishi. Momo never told me but I knew she was lonely and miss her family down here."

"I bet." He squirted two clowns and then misses the last one. "LOSER!" screamed the beeper.

I smirked. "That's what you get you idiot!"

"What did you say, Teme!?"

Kagome*POV  
"My name is Kagome Uzumaki."

"That's a real pretty name." I smiled resisting the urge to blush.

"Thanks."

"So, why were you crying?" He asked concerned.

"It was nothing really…" I didn't want to get Hibiki involved in my problems. He looks like a real nice guy. But who knows what he is on the inside. I'm tired of always getting hurt. I don't want to be hurt by Cain… or Sasuke.

"Bull Crap!" His sudden outburst startled me a little. "You are not going to tell me that you were crying over nothing because if it was really nothing then why are you crying?" His voice became calm and smooth.

"I'm sorry…" I could barely speak out those words. I was just depressed.

"You don't have to tell me out here if you don't want too. We can talk somewhere else." He grabbed my hand and led me somewhere. All I could really do is stare at my feet and keep telling myself over and over. "_Is it really my fault?"_

Momo*POV

I shook her hand and let it go. The boys went over to the squirting game two stands away from us. I sighed. "Those boys always seem to amaze me."

Serena looks at me with curiosity. "How long have you and blonde been together?"

I stared at her trying to process the words I wanted to say to her. "His name is Naruto and 4 years."

She smirked at me. "You look 21. So, I'm guessing you got married at 18. Wow! What was the rush?"

I really don't like this Serena chick. Who the hell does she think she is? She either thinks I'm stupid or just plain careless. If she doesn't think I can hear all the sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes I did. Would you cut out the sarcasm in your voice?" She raised her eyebrow. I don't see what her problem is when she is the one who introduce herself to me. I didn't even want to acknowledge her anyway. And I know I got married at 18 but I been in love with Naruto since I was 12. And we didn't even start going out until I was 15. I didn't even realize my feelings toward him until years ago.

"What's your problem?" Ok, it's official. I don't like this bitch.

"My problem is…." I felt hands around my waist and kiss on my cheek.

It was Naruto. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway and you have to work tomorrow."

I slightly glared at Serena without Naruto or Sasuke noticing. She smirked again. You lucky, Naruto saved you this time bitch. You lucky son of a bitch, I grabbed Naruto's hand and we continued our search.

"See ya later, Teme." Naruto yelled.

"Hn. Bye, dobe." Sasuke said back.

Kagome*POV

This feeling of kindness and comfort is supposed to be found in the ones who care about. But I just meet Hibiki and I already feel a connection with him. Of course, I don't have a relationship feeling or lover feeling. I won't be dating nor having those kinds of feelings for a long time and after what just happen with Sasuke. I'm not making any exceptions or commitment in a long time. Hibiki and I have been talking for the past 30 minutes and it already feels as if we know each other forever. I told him everything that happens with Sasuke and Cain. He told me how he used to be player and had 4 girlfriends at time. He broke all of their hearts. He finally stopped when a girl committed suicide.

He realized what he was doing and stopped dating period. It's already been a year since. Both of us were being a 100% percent honest with each other. I knew he was being honest because of his brown eyes. And whenever someone is lying they have a weird twinkle. Trust me, I would know because I've tried it on everyone.

We ended up sitting up at stand that sells drinks and pizza. Momo and Naruto finally found me.

"Kagome." They ran over. I took a sip out of my soda.

"Yes."

"You been here the entire time eating pizza and you didn't get me anything. How rude!" Momo was trying to imitate the American girl name Stephanie off of an old show called Full House.

Naruto didn't say a word. He just stole my pizza and ate it. Momo toke my drink and finished it off.

Hibiki and I laughed.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Who's he?"

"His name is Hibiki Taraku. He's a new friend. I just met."

Hibiki*POV

Kagome introduced me to her older brother and his wife/ her best friend. They were exactly how she'd describe them. We all talk for a moment until I checked the time. I told Kagome. I had to leave. I had to start a new job in the morning so I didn't want to be late. I told her I would text her when I got home. And I left.

I know this sounds ridicules but I finally met someone called a real friend.

All of my other friends use me. I knew Kagome was different.

She was what I call a real friend.


	16. Chapter 14

Working for an Uchiha

**QuoteV Comments: **

**Thank you all for commenting!**

** Comments: **

**Thank you all for commenting!**

Chapter 13: Jealousy goes both ways! (Part 1)

"_**Baby, can't you see**_

_**I'm calling**_

_**A guy like you**_

_**Should wear a warning**_

_**It's dangerous**_

_**I'm fallin'**_

_**There's no escape**_

_**I can't wait**_

_**I need a hit**_

_**Baby, give me it**_

_**You're dangerous**_

_**I'm lovin' it" **_

_**(Toxic- Britney Spears)**_

Kagome*POV

I hit the alarm clock. It was 9:00. Today is Monday and it means I have to do work and see Sasuke. I'm so excited. I really hope you all smell the sarcasm all over that last sentence. I jumped out of my bed and headed to the shower. I decided to smell like honey dew melon today instead of smelling like ramen. I wash my hair with some herbal essences and head back into my room.

The weatherman said that it would be 49 degrees today. So, I decided to wear black skinny jeans with black long sleeves and black heel boots. I just love the color black. I didn't do anything to my hair. It was natural curly anyway and I just felt like a lazy butthole. Today I was working late, so I clean up my room and made up my bed. Before I forget, I grabbed my phone and 45 dollars from my bedside.

I walked downstairs and open the blinds. Someone had to let some sunshine into my bat cave once in a while. I walked to the kitchen to see Momo and Naruto eating breakfast. My plate was sitting next to Momo's. Naruto was wearing white collar shirt with khaki pants and black dress shoes. Someone was dress for success. Momo, on the other hand, was wearing her Scooby-doo pajamas.

She was looking through the newspaper at the classifieds. She really hated not having job. She love playing housewife, but she was getting bored and need something do when Naruto and I were at work.

"Good Morning, Kagome! You ready for work today." Naruto said taking his dishes to the sink.

"Not really. I hate waking up on Mondays. Matter of fact, I hate Mondays all together."

I finished my breakfast and put the dishes by the sink since Naruto was washing the dishes.

Momo looked up from her paper. "Geez, Garfield! You can't lie around all the time." Naruto walked over and picked up Momo's dishes.

I smirked at them. "Speaking of lying around, who won the bet last night?"

Naruto had a goofy grin on his face. Momo blushed so hard her entire face turned red. She tried so hard to cover her blush but failed miserably. Naruto began to speak," You are looking at him right now. And I happen to be the dominant one in the bedroom last night."

I laughed so hard. I was almost in tears. Momo looked like she wanted to crawl under the table. Naruto finished the dishes and rubbed Momo's shoulders. Momo was always the dominant one in the bedroom but she would always lose when it comes to winning bets the two made.

I stopped my laughter. "Momo if you ever try to insult me or be mean to me. You have to remember this exact moment because karma is a bitch." Naruto and me started burst out laughing hysterically. I couldn't hold it anymore. Momo glared at both of us.

"You guys suck!"

Sasuke*POV

_***All around the world, girls, all around the world**_

_**This goes out to girls all around the world**_

_**(I just want to be your man girl**_

_**So uh, gotta make you understand girl)**_

_**It's the way you flip your hair**_

_**And those stylish clothes you wear**_

_**When you walk into the room**_

_**All my partners stopped and stared at you**_

_**(All around the world, girls, all around the world**_

_**This goes out to girls all around the world)**_

(Girls around the World Lloyd ft. Lil Wayne)

Sasuke*POV

Damn alarm clock. It was 9:30 and I had to go to work. I felt moving around in my bed. I turned to see Serena. We got home pretty late last night and she didn't feel like going home. So, she decided to sleep in my bed. I didn't care really. The maid came in. "Sasuke-sama, your clothes are lying next to sink in the bathroom."

I waved her off. Serena rubbed her eyes and looked at me. "Sasuke, you wouldn't mind me going to work with you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You can do whatever you want."

I headed to the shower for my daily morning routine.

Serena*POV

I watched Sasuke entered the bathroom. I didn't want any women to get under my radar while he was at work. Especially that Momo-chick, I saw at the carnival yesterday. She may be married but it always the married ones. You have to watch. I made Sasuke's bed and headed into the shower to help bath him. *wink*

Hibiki*POV

It's time to get to work. I was riding on my motorcycle and heading to my new job as head in command of the factory part of this corporation. I had this job for about a while now. I parked my car next to this shiny black Nissan Altima and headed into the corporation.

Kagome*POV  
"Naruto, this is the end of our tour of the Uchiha Corporation." I sat down at my desk. Naruto had a clipboard in his hand taking caution notes making sure he didn't miss a thing. Since he was the new supervisor here and the police corps he need to know all about the building. I hadn't seen Sasuke come in yet. So, I decided to take care of all the errands and notes he left me on my desk. Now I need to take Naruto to the front lobby to meet the main bitc—**I mean**, Ino.

"Oh Naruto! I almost forgot, you need to meet Ino and sign in with her wherever you come supervise and maybe you'll get an office or something."

He looked up from his clipboard. "Sure."

We exited my office and headed into the lobby and I spotted sitting at her desk painting the color purple on her nails. Today she was wearing a purple blouse and purple pencil skirt. She was wearing her hair down, too. Well, it's a step up from last Friday. Sheesh!

"Hey Ino! We have our new company supervisor here to sign in and get the warm company welcome."

She looked up and put away all of here polishes in a hurry and brush off to look professional.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Corporation." She typed some information on the computer and look up again. "Oh yes! You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I have heard some much about you from the Uchiha family. Mr. Uzumaki to ease confuse, Mr. Uchiha has decided to give you an office here and continue to supervisor only for the corporation. Police Corps seems to be on some crucial case right now and probably be hard to supervisor anyway." She smiled and continued talking to Naruto about the Uchiha Corporation's purpose and goals and then she grabs some keys from her desk.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I'll show you your office and mail slot."

Naruto shook his head and give me thumbs up. "Alright, it's time to get started. See ya later Mae-chan!"

I waved him off. I turned to head back to my office until I heard, "Kagome!"

I turned to see Hibiki. "Hibiki, I didn't know you work here!" I jumped up and hug him. He returned it.

"Yeah, I have been working as the factory head in command for like a year now. So, I guess you can say I'm still a newbie at this job."

I giggled. "This has to be one of the best Mondays ever because usually everything goes wrong on a Monday." This statement was so true. I broke up with Cain on a Monday. I almost got raped on a Monday. I lost my virginity on a Monday. I almost got hit by a car on a Monday. Naruto and I got into a fight on a Monday. I saw my Mom and Dad have sex on a Monday. We ran out of ramen on a Monday! This has to be the best Monday ever.

I heard a cough behind. I stepped from Hibiki and turned to see my boss, Sasuke Uchiha and let's add to the fire, the chick from last night. Sasuke was wearing black suit and the chick was wearing high black heels and a red dress so short. If she bent down, everyone could see up her alley.

From the look on Sasuke face, he looks calm but it was something in his eye. I couldn't tell which emotion at the moment.

"Can you two explain why you aren't working?" Hibiki was the first to take the hint and sign in on Ino's desk and headed down the hallway _**quickly**_.

I smiled it is nice to see a friend serious about his job every once in a while.

"Care to explain why you aren't?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's simple. **Mr. Uchiha,** I finished all of the work and even had time to backup all of the data."

"Impressive. It seems I need to give you more work to keep you busy, **Assistant**."

It was like we were fighting but with manners and words. I walked down the hallway back to my office. Stupid Boss thinks he can boss me around and give me more work. I hope him and his stupid girlfriend enjoy bitching together. I'm a good assistant it just he needs to respect me more. I closed the door, sit in my chair, and check my email.

Serena*POV

Who the hell does she think is talking my Sasuke like that? Assistant or not? The bitch needs to learn some respect around here. I'm Serena-soontobeUchiha. I look up to see Sasuke whole point of view on this. From the look on his face, he seems amused. I blinked my eyes for a moment. I was probably seeing things. I hope Sasuke fires this bitch as soon as possible.


	17. Chapter 15

Working for an Uchiha

Chapter 14: Jealousy goes both ways (Part 2)

**This chapter is going to be a little hard to read for some of you who do not really like Serena.**

Kagome*POV  
I was typing on the computer and taking care of the load of work, Mr. Uchiha had given me. The documents were nothing more than finances rates and our company benefits. It was 12:00 pm meaning it was time for lunch. Since Hibiki work here now, I probably ask him if he wants come to lunch with me.

It was gentle knock. I stop typing. "Come in." The door came open to reveal that red haired chick. She must be Sasuke's girlfriend.

I looked up at the girl. She had red hair and black eyes. She seems around 5'4. She still wearing her red dress and it seems she change into black flats.

"Excuse me, what do you need?" I was getting kind of annoyed because I have lunch and I would like to get on time today.

She glared at me. "I'm going to need you to treat Sasuke Uchiha with some respect. You are supposed to be his Assistant 1 and he counts on you the most. So, if you slip up again. You are not going to have this job for long."

Ok, Kagome, count to the number ten. Ten is your favorite number. Ten is the only number you can count to save your job.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,…and 10. I breathe in and out. Ok, let try this again. I glared at her.

"Excuse me, but I would like you to get the hell out of my office. I do not care of your personal relations with Mr. Uchiha. Nevertheless, if you threatened me like this again. I will force you into very harmful, lawful approved terms that you would not like, and Sasuke would not like either. I am saying this the nicest way I can."

She looks at me with disgust. I do not give a damn how hard she glared. I do not tolerate that behavior in my workspace in this company. If she wants me fired, she needs to take to the boss. If he fires me then fine, it just shows how weak of leader he was to put his personal relationship in front of his company.

"Fine, I will leave out of this ugly office." She started to walk. I laughed. She stops. Her back still turned to the door.

"Is that the best you can do? Before I forget, I did not put this office together, your boyfriend did. Now get out of my office and don't come back."

I saved my work on my computer, grabbed my keys, and shut the door to my office. I have to remember to thank Mom and Dad for signing me up for anger management in high school. I would have lost my job today if I did not have that trick.

Serena*POV

Who does that bitch thinks she is? She has definitely started a war. She may have won the battle but the war is not over yet. If Sasuke were not in a meeting right now, she would be gone already. Before I forget, I need to play a visit to a certain blonde person.

Sasuke*POV

12:00pm means its lunchtime. I grabbed my keys and left out my office. I was in a hurry to get out of here because I usually just relax during lunchtime not eat. I turned the corner and "BAM!"

"What the heck man?" It was Kagome.

I got off the floor and dusted myself. "Maybe you forgot I was your boss, idiot."

I grabbed her hand to help her get off the floor. She dusted herself. "Thanks, Mr. Uchiha"

I smirked. "Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting for someone." Serena came around the corner.

"Sasuke, you want to catch some lunch with me."

"Sure."

Serena looks at Kagome. "We never got the chance to introduce ourselves. Hi, my name is Serena Cruz, Nice to meet you."

She put her hand out. Kagome did not look amuse. "My name is Kagome Uzumaki." She shook Serena's hand.

"May I ask Kagome why are you not working?" Serena said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Lunchtime, so I'm going on break." I could feel the hostility in the room. Serena intertwined her hand with mine.

"You are going on break alone. I'm sorry."

Kagome*POV

This bitch does not know when to keep her mouth shut. I do not want her to come near me and do not breathe the same air as her.

"Kagome!"

Hibiki came around the corner," You ready for lunch!"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yep!"

We were about to leave. "Hey, Kagome!"

I turned around. "What do you want, Serena?"

She gave me that pathetic fake smile. She is so mischievous and always looks like she up to know good. I do not know why any person wants to deal with her.

"Well, since you have a person to come to lunch how able you and he come join us." What is this bitch up to?

"Sorry, but me and Kagome only have reservation for the two." Hibiki smiled.

Sasuke tensed up. Serena looked at us evilly. "Well, I thought the Uchiha handbook states that Assistant one must follow the Uchiha in charge always no matter what. She or He must always satisfy the Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked," She got a point, **Assistant.**"

The situation is bad enough I have to deal with this Serena chick but Sasuke, too.

"Fine, I'll go." Serena needs to get off my case. If this will make her happy, fine. I am just here to work. Why can she not understand that?

Serena*POV

This is going to be an amazing lunch. Kagome is not the only one with tricks up her sleeves. I guess I have to wait until later to talk to the new cute supervisor. Kagome Uzumaki, you just found your new enemy.

Let the games begin, you stupid bitch!


	18. Chapter 16

The chapter some of you have been waiting for. Final Exams are finally here! Wish me any luck? Married to a Cheating Uchiha is become a big hit. I remember when I just how one follower and now I have over an hundred. I really appreciate everything guys! Remember I right not to gain followers, but because I love to write fan fictions, anime, and maybe an original story coming soon!

Chapter 15: **Lunch Confrontation**

**Kagome*POV**

"**Why am I in the limo with a girl who wants my head and egoistic jerk-of-a-boss? "**

I thought. All I wanted to do was to have nice lunch with my new friend, Hibiki. Is that some much to ask? Well, I guess I can't because of my boss and his stupid rules. Jeez, I'm not freaking toy?

Sasuke and Serena were currently have current conversation about god-know-what. Hibiki was texting on his phone. I pull out my phone and texted Momo. She told me that she had been at job Interviews all morning long. She said that she refused to be money moocher from her husband anymore. She wanted have career, too.

The one job that sounded interesting was being a real estate agent for STOCKS. A fake cough took my glance off my phone to the person. It was Serena.

"Kagome, I think Sasuke-kun had something to tell you. " She fakes smiled. What heck is this girl's problem?

"What do you want, Mr. Uchiha?" I look him into his eyes. He smirked.

"When we return to the company, you need to make sure to check your mailbox. It's getting too full and is falling into my mail slot."

"Sorry sir, it was my fault. It won't happen again." I did not bother to look him in the eye. Mr. Uchiha had been rude towards me ever since Serena came to the Corporation. The limo stopped at the restaurant, Tysons. We entered the restaurant. The restaurant was Teishoku-ya (set menus consists of a main dish such meat of fish, a bowl of cooked rice, pickles and miso soup). It was super busy. Waiters and servers were everywhere.

The waiter arrived at the front desk and took us towards the back. Knowing Mr. Uchiha, he would have already have reservations at a buzzing place like this.

The waiter sat us down at our table and gave us menus. He told us the specials.

"What would you like?" He took out his notepad and pen.

"Yaki-soba." Hibiki said looking at the window.

"Salad." Serena said looking at her nails.

"Miso soup." Sasuke was texting on his IPhone.

"Ramen." I smiled at the waiter. He blushed and wrote down.

I know what you are thinking. Kagome is trying to flirt with waiter. No, it was just a simple smile to brighten a long busy day. I know it's hard being waiter because of my own experience back in high school.

Some of these rich bastards that come here are a pain in the ass. Serena yawned and looked at me.

I raised eyebrow. 'I wonder what she want.'

She smiled at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I'm going to the bathroom."Her eyes shifted back to me. "Kagome, you don't mind going with me do you?"

I smiled back. "Sure, I don't mind." 'This bitch try anything and I'm losing my job as fucking Assistant. Fuck everything else at the moment.'

Hibiki and Sasuke got out of the booth to let me and Serena out.

I have feeling something is about to go down.

Hibiki*POV

After Kagome and Serena left, I felt awkward just sitting with Mr. Uchiha. He may be my boss, but I can see the reason Kagome wants to avoiding him. It's not every the assistant sleeps with her boss and doesn't get fired for it . I can't really judge her because some of the girls I use to mess around with were co-workers, managers, and a couple of bosses.

Yeah, I was whore back then trying to fill in the missing void. Mr. Uchiha put up his phone and looks at me with a smirk. Ok, he wants something. 'I wonder what it is.'

"Hibiki, right, tell me are you going out with my assistant."

I scratched my forehead and smiled. What the hell am I supposed to say?

Serena*POV

I walked up toward the mirror and combed my hair. "Kagome are you enjoying yourself as assistant."

I smiled. 'If I found out her goal, she will be easier for me to destroy."

"Serena, I have had enough of you games. Tell me what the hell do you want?" She sounded unfazed.

'Smart Girl.' "I'm no—"After you attack me in my office, you expect me to act like nothing is wrong. You seriously want something. What is it?'' I can sense the smirk in her voice.

I dropped my comb in the sink."You know what I want. I want you to save yourself the trouble of getting Sasuke because he all mine." I glared at her. "I made the mistake of letting him go the first time, but it is not going to happen again. I don't know what kind of relationship you had with him. But Sasuke Uchiha is mine. He loves me and I love him. Please get over yourself."

Kagome*POV

'Lord, I haven't pray to you in awhile, but please give me the strength not to busted this woman's head open till the white meat show.'

"How many tIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T WANT HIM?!" I yelled in her fucking face. "You need to get this inside of your head. If I wanted him, I would have already got him. I don't care. I don't want a fucking boyfriend. You slimy, wannabe bitch.!" I'm trying to be nice as possible, but I'm going to hurt this bitch if she even breaths at me the wrong way.

She walked over to me and got in my face. "I'm not scared of you hit me and when you hit me. Sasuke-kun is going to fired you ass. Remember, I'm his childhood friend and you just look like a one night stand. Guys, probably just run all over you don't there. You are nothing, but a whore."

*Crack* That was the sound of my heart, patience, and body. I can't take anymore. I have had enough. I have only work at this job for I don't know almost a month. I can't take it anymore. No, job is worth being desrespected like this. I been hurt some many times in my life and I can't take this shit anymore. I'm strong, but I need to time to think about this. 'Whore'. I'm a whore.

Yes, Kagome Eustava Uzumaki is a whore. I slept with my boss. I slept with two guys before I got married. One was just for the heat of the moment. I do let guys run all over me. It's official sleeping with two guys makes you a whore. It doesn't fucking matter anymore.

I won't fight anymore. I'm finished. I'm tired and through. Everything points to this question.

'Can a one night stand change a person so drastic that they just didn't just fuck with their bodies, but there feelings too?'


	19. Chapter 17

Working for an Uchiha

Chapter 16: Emotional Trauma

* * *

Hibiki*POV

"I can't believe he just pop me with this question. "

"No, sir, Ms. Uzumaki, and I are just good friends." I said at ease.

He nodded his head in response turning his attention back cat at the window. Mr. Uchiha seems to always been distant.

The girls arrived. Serena looking as happy as ever and Kagome just seem emotionless. I guess everything went ok in the restroom.

The waiter came back with our meals nothing else said at the lunch table.

After awkward quiet lunch, we left the restaurant and headed back into the Uchiha Corporation.

Kagome had not said a word. I glanced in her direction then to Sasuke and Karin. They were too busy talking to realize.

I did not bother to ask her what upset her. I did not want to see those tears anymore.

Those tears always stain her beautiful face. The limo driver opens the door and I head back to my station in the factory part of the building.

Kagome, I am so sorry.

I'm sorry that he can never realized your feelings for him

Kagome*POV

I walk into the Uchiha Corporation towards the front desk. I rang the bell for Ino's assistance. She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm surprised. You usually ring the bell at least three times."

She handed me paperwork. I glance over it and sign the paperwork.

I gave her a simple thank you.

Her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

Ino and I's relationship at work is simple fights in the morning, afternoon, and evening. During the day, we had to find something to piss off each other.

Today is just not a good day.

I grab the rest of the paperwork and head into the direction of my office.

Ino*POV

I cannot believe it. She did not insult me or piss me off.

Something must be wrong with her if she is not responding to anything.

My eyes travel to Serena and Mr. Uchiha walking toward his office.

It is no use of trying anymore is it.

I sighed and typed my next assignment on the computer. Disappointment and loneliness are words that keep coming closer and closer. It is time I make a change.

*Few weeks later*

Another day at the office, Kagome has not said a rude word towards me.

It is as if she is ghost walking through walls.

Oddly, I miss our strange encounters our fights and consistent hate for each other.

The bell rang my eyes gaze in .

I did not blush nor did I react to anything. My crush (obsession) is gone. It left the day I saw him and Serena making out on his desk.

I did not cry or become depressed. I knew something like this was bound to happen ever since Serena got here.

At first, I hated Kagome with burning passion. Now I just feel sorry for her.

Mr. Uchiha made Serena assistant boss. He told us Serena had a job like this back in Paris.

Lies after lies, I knew the real reason he wanted Serena here.

Working here is far from that reason because Serena did not want to work when Mr. Uchiha was not around. She made Kagome do all of her _extra_ work.

Mr. Uchiha had Kagome working on a project this month too.

Serena persuaded Mr. Uchiha to cut out all of Kagome's breaks during the day.

It as if Serena was out to get Kagome.

The thing that aggravates me the most is the fact she sits back and takes this crap. I have been working here for a long time and I have never undergone so much work.

"Good morning, Mr. Uchiha"! I said typing on the computer.

"Good Morning." He said his usual emotionless tone.

I handed him the daily agenda.

He headed towards the office.

Serena did not bother looking at me. She was too busy clutching on his arm.

During the time of my shifts, I never see them not attach to each other.

Kagome walk in to the door of the corporation.

She looks awful. The stunning, glorious new assistant, I envied so much look horrifying.

Her black flawless hair is in a messy bun. Her ebony eyes are bright red. The outline of her eyes so dark it look as if she had not sleep in years. She wore black dress shirt with crinkle scarf and black scarf.

It matches perfectly with her black toms. The outfit was there, but she looks so sick. Her beautiful skin color was now pale white.

"Good Morning, Kagome! You look like you need to go to the hospital"!

She smiled. "I'm fine, Ino"!

Her voice was not convincing. It sounded hoarse and crack.

"Kagome just go home. I will tell Mr. Uchiha. You had to leave because you're sick."

"Ino-"She coughs. She started wheezing. She coughs and coughs.

She fell unconscious. I panic.

"KAGOME"!

I screamed.

This is bad. This is bad.


End file.
